Un amor Imposible
by MaYIloveEdwardCullen
Summary: Nessie y Jacob eran buenos amigos el era un gran pintor y diseñador. Un día Nessie le presenta a Leah y ellos dos empiezan un romance que pasara cuando Nessie descubra que esta enamorada de Jacob y Leah se entere….para saber entren a la historia
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia esta basada en la historia de una pequeña amiga mía mejor dicho de mi casi hermana ¿? (claro que no les diré el nombre) es un poco rara pero la acoplare a Nessie y Jacob, bueno con unos que otros cambies.

Nessie y Jacob eran buenos amigos el era un gran pintor y diseñador. Un día Nessie le presenta a Leah y ellos dos empiezan un romance que pasara cuando Nessie descubra que esta enamorada de Jacob y Leah se entere….para saber entren a la historia xD no soy buena en esto.

**Rencuentro y presentaciones, el inicio de algo más?**

_**Nessie POV**_

Estaba aquí tomándome un capuchino mi café favorito y chateando un poco con mí amiga Bella mientras esperaba a mi mejor amigo Jacob ya que lo había citado aquí después de un tiempo, porque quería que nos hiciera una pintura a mi mejor amiga Leah y a mi, de nosotras, para su nuevo departamento aparte que me ayudara un poco en la decoración de este.

Iba vestida con un pantalón negro pegado, una playera verde con escote en V y un poquito pegada.

-Nessie, hola como estas?-me saludo mi grandísimo amigo vestido con un traje negro y camisa azul, que lo hacia verse aun mas guapo de los que es(o mierda Nessie sácate esos pensamientos de tu cabeza es solo tu mejor amigo) estoy segura que esto seria obra de Bella y Alice. Pero su corte es diferente lo tiene mucho mas corte que la ultima ves que lo vi, bueno ya ah pasado mucho tiempo.

-Oh!! Hola Jacob bien y tu que tal estas?- le pregunte con una de mis típicas sonrisas

-Pues bien se podría decir pero con mucho trabajo-dijo dándome una calida sonrisa-Pero dime para que me mandaste llamar porque no creo que aiga sido para saludar verdad-siempre tan directo

-Bueno en realidad te llame para ver si me podrías hacernos un cuadro de una amiga y de mi-dije-Y me ayudaras a decorar su nuevo departamento- agregué

-Oh me lo esperaba-bufó- pero bueno necesitaría conocer a tu amiga para saber lo de la decoración y para pintar el cuadro-

-Claro pues mira ahí viene -dije viendo entrar a mi clamorosa amiga Leah venia vestida con un bluson amarillo que se le sentaba muy bien al cuerpo-Leah acá estoy!!-dije levantándome para que me distinguiera.

-Nessie tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo mientras me abrasaba y me daba un calido beso en la mejilla-te extrañe tanto mujer-

-Si si, yo también-dije también abrasándola- mira el es Jacob, Jacob ella es Leah mi amiga de la que te estaba contando-

-Mucho gusto Jacob- dijo Leah dándole la mano

-El gusto es mío Leah-dijo besándole la mano

Esperen de cuando acá Jacob es caballeroso bueno que más da. Entonces tomamos asiento y empezamos a platicar de cómo queríamos el cuadro y la decoración del departamento de Leah.

Durante ese tiempo Jacob no dejaba de mirar a Leah solo cuando ella lo volteaba a ver, estos dos se quieren y yo les ayudare.

-Bueno chicas yo me retiro tengo que trabajar mañana- nos dijo Jacob parándose de su lugar.

-Claro descansa Jacob nos vemos luego- dije despidiéndome de el

-Adiós que descansen chicas-dijo- Luego nos vemos Leah para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la decoración de tu departamento-dijo sonriéndole con lo que mi amiga contesto con una sonrisa y un poco de sonrojo-

-Claro Jacob y fue un placer conocerte- dijo Leah

-Y lo repito de nuevo el placer fue mío- su caballerosidad cada vez me sorprende más.

Entonces se marcho dejándonos a mi y Leah a solas.

-Eh Leah se ve que le caíste muy bien a Jacob-dije para empezar una plática.

-Oh claro si tú lo dices-dijo un poco distraída y con la mirada hacia donde había desaparecido Jacob.

-Como que estas muy distraída mujer-dije-No me digas que te gusto Jacob

-Oh claro que no-me dijo muy nerviosa y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas esta mujer no sabe mentir cuando se trata de hombres

-A mi no me mientes Leah claro que Jacob te ah gustado-

-Bueno no es que me guste pero es muy buen chico aparte de caballeroso-dijo dando un suspiro

-Jajaja se a enamorado que bien-pensé-vamos Leah a mi no me mientes a ti te a gustado Jacob y se ve que tu a el también-nosé que paso pero cuando dije eso se me hizo un nudo en la garganta

-Tu crees que yo le eh gustado-dijo mientras su rubor aumentaba mucho más.

-Oh mujer claro que si, conozco muy bien a mi amigo y solo cuando una chica le gusta de verdad, es tan caballeroso con ella, como hoy contigo-

Entonces después de eso solo hablamos de cosas tribales, no se que fue eso que sentí cuando le dije que Jacob la quería no debe ser nada importante.

-Bueno Leah yo me retiro tengo mucho trabajo mañana-dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi abrigo-deseas que te lleve algún lado o traes coche

-Oh claro Nessie acabo de llegar y no eh conseguido todavía un carro-

-Muy bien entonces te llevo a donde te este alojando vamos-dije mientras pagaba la cuenta y salíamos del local.

Entonces la lleve al hotel donde se encontraba mientras su departamento estaba listo. Después de eso me fui a mi departamento.

_**Jacob POV**_

Hace unos días recibí una llamada de mi amiga Nessie, hace tiempo que no hablo con ella espero siga siendo la misma chica del que me convertí amigo, aunque hace tiempo que me siento raro cuando hablo de ella o pienso en ella ah de ser por el gran cariño que le tengo y porque ase tiempo que no hablo con ella.

Bueno ahí voy hacia ese café con un traje que traigo gracias a que la linda amiga de Bella me lo puso para el rencuentro que tendré con Nessie, según ellas será algo especial.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Oh vamos Jacob ponte ese traje yo que tu le hacia caso Alice si no quieres pleitos-me dijo mi querida amiga Bella_

_-Jacob mis instintos me dicen que será un día especial hoy y tienes que verte muy bien-dijo ese pequeñísimo duende-aparte que será tu rencuentro con Nessie y estoy segura que ella te espera con muchas ansias-_

_-Tú crees eso-dije con una sonrisa tonta_

_-jaja yo lo se muy bien Jacob no por algo soy buena amiga de Nessie-dijo Bella_

_-Ok pero si cuando acaben con estoy se largan de mi casa y NO VUELVEN EN TODO UN MES-dije un poco cabreado_

_-si si claro perrito ahora ya vístete que se ase tarde-_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Cuando entre la vi ahí tomando café que seguro seria un capuchino ya que es su favorito y chateando seguro que seria con Bella o con Alice esas pequeñas que me han vestido así, pero esto no se quedara así habrá venganza.

Me acerque estaba vestida sencillamente con un pantalón negro y una playera verde y con su peo suelto y a lo natural se veía tan linda así, entonces le salude.

-Nessie hola como estas?-dije con un sonrisa

-Oh!! Hola Jacob bien y tu que tal estas?- me contesto con una de sus lindas sonrisas

-Pues bien se podría decir pero con mucho trabajo-dije dándole una calida sonrisa-Pero dime para que me mandaste llamar porque no creo que aiga sido para saludar verdad-dije yendo al grano

-Bueno en realidad te llame para ver si me podrías hacernos un cuadro de una amiga y de mi-contesto-Y me ayudaras a decorar su nuevo departamento- agrego

-Oh me lo esperaba-bufe- pero bueno necesitaría conocer a tu amiga para saber lo de la decoración y para pintar el cuadro-

-Claro pues mira ahí viene -dijo volteando a donde entraba una linda chica de cabello café y con un color de piel muy lindo venia vestida con una tipo vestido amarillo que le quedaba muy bien-Leah acá estoy!!-dijo levantándose de su lugar para que la chica la distinguiera.

-Nessie tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo mientras la abrasaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla -te extrañe tanto mujer-

-Si si, yo también-dijo también abrasándola- mira el es Jacob, Jacob ella es Leah mi amiga de la que te estaba contando-

-Mucho gusto Jacob- dijo Leah dándome la mano

-El gusto es mío Leah-dije besándole la mano.

Esperen porque eh hecho esto solo soy así con Nessie pero esta chica me tienta aparte es muy linda.

Seguimos conversando un poco mientras hablábamos de cómo seria el cuadro y la decoración y de otras cosas pero yo no dejaba de mirar a Leah es que me dejo inoptizado solo desviaba mi mirada cuando ella se percataba.

-Bueno chicas yo me retiro tengo que trabajar mañana- dije mientras me paraba de mi asiento

-Claro descansa Jacob nos vemos luego- me contesto mi linda amiga Nessie

-Adiós que descansen chicas-dije- Luego nos vemos Leah para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la decoración de tu departamento-le dije a Leah con una de mis sonrisas y note que se sonrojo un poco

-Claro Jacob y fue un placer conocerte- dijo Leah

-Y lo repito de nuevo el placer fue mío- wow de cuando acá soy tan caballeroso.

Entonces me retire pensando en por que había actuado así con Leah solo actuaba hacia con Nessie es un poco confuso pero mañana será otro día.


	2. Sorpresas!

Esta historia esta basada en la historia de una pequeña amiga mía mejor dicho de mi casi hermana ¿? (claro que no les diré el nombre) es un poco rara pero la acoplare a Nessie y Jacob, bueno con unos que otros cambies.

Nessie y Jacob eran buenos amigos el era un gran pintor y diseñador. Un día Nessie le presenta a Leah y ellos dos empiezan un romance que pasara cuando Nessie descubra que esta enamorada de Jacob y Leah se entere….para saber entren a la historia xD no soy buena en esto.

_**SORPRESAS!!**_

_**Nessie POV**_

Ha pasado un mes desde ese encuentro y sigo sin explicarme todo esto como rayos es que mis sentimientos han cambiado tan rápido pero bueno ahora tengo que prepararme ya que me tengo que encontrar con Jacob y Leah en el café. Esto se a hecho habito este ultimo mes nos juntamos cada tercer día para arreglar todo sobre el cuadro y la decoración, ya que al gran Jacob cada vez se le ocurre algo diferente y mi amiga lo apoya. Aunque ahora se me ase raro ya que ayer también nos juntamos y no es normal que nos citemos nos días seguidos, con excepción de los fines de semana bueno tengo que ir y ver que es lo que necesitan ya que hoy saldré con Bella y Alice. Y gracias a Bella eh tomado la decisión de decirle mis sentimientos a Jacob mañana.

Iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una playera morada y mi cabello natural con cada uno de mis rizos en su lugar.

Ahí estaban mi mejor amigo y mi amiga juntos en la misma mesa de siempre pero esperen se ven demasiado juntos, bueno mas de los normal no será que me estarán ocultando algo bueno espero que sea algo bueno…

-Oh!! Hola Nessie-me saludo Leah parándose de la mesa junto con Jacob, esperen es que ellos están agarrados de la mano y oí que algo se destrozaba y mis ojos se empezaban a humedecer pero bueno tengo que salir de esto lo más rápido posible no creo aguantar mucho.

-Hola chicos!!-les salude de beso a cada uno

-Bueno Nessie te tenemos una muy bueno noticia que darte- me dijo mi amigo Jacob con una de sus sonrisas que me hacen suspirar.

-Bueno pues díganmela se ve que es muy buena ya que los dos están muy felices-dije con el mejor todo de voz que pude.

-Es que bueno….ay como decirlo….es que hay es tanta emoción-dijo Leah con un poco de rubor.

-Bueno chicos vamos que eh quedado con Bella y Alice y me han de estar esperando-dije un poco triste ya que yo sabia que me esperaba

-Bueno es que yo y Leah hemos estado saliendo últimamente-dijo Jacob- espero no se moleste que salgamos sin ti-

-Oh claro no me molesta para nada-dije-"solo que me quiero matar pero no me molesta eh"-pensé

-Pues ayer después de irte a llevar le pedí a Leah que fuera mi novia-dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa y entonces mi corazón se destrozó no no puede ser mi amiga y mi amor son novios no no porque rayos no le dije antes mis sentimientos a Jacob yo y mi egoísmo, por culpa de eso lo eh perdido ahora el esta enamorado y muy feliz mierda.

-Nessie estas bien? estas llorando- me dijo mi amiga Leah acercándose a mí

-"Claro que estoy bien, no hay ningún problema solo que el amor de mi vida esta saliendo con mi amiga pero no es nada grave"-pensé-No es nada solo que lloro de felicidad por fin están juntos me alegro por ustedes- les dije alejándome un poco de ellos.

-Verdad que es lo mejor-dijo Leah

-Claro Leah es lo mejor, estoy muy feliz por ustedes espero sean muy felices-dije mientras sentía que mis ojos se humedecían de nuevo.

-Bueno bueno vamos a tomarnos un café y a platicar un poco más-dijo Jacob

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme eh quedado con Bella y Alice y no las puedo hacer esperar más-dije mientras salía del lugar corriendo tenia que salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible no me podía estar pasando esto cuando eh tomado la decisión de decirle mis sentimientos a Jacob me entero que tiene novia y lo peor de todo que es mi amiga no no podía ser peor mi vida.

Entonces llego a la casa de Bella donde aviamos quedado de vernos entro y las veo felices a las dos porfin hoy tendríamos un día para nosotras tres sin que Bella estuviera con Edward o Alice estuviera de viaje por sus diseños o con Jasper de viaje o yo estuviera con Jacob y Leah. No les podía quitar su felicidad por mi entupido egoísmo entonces antes de entrar me quite un poco las lagrimas y me aclare un poco la garganta.

-Oh Hola Nessie-me dijo Bella mientras volteaba a la puerta.

-Oh hola chicas están listas para irnos-dije con una sonrisa falsa.

-Nessie que tienes- me dijo Bella un poco preocupada.

-Nada nada mejor nos vamos por fin tenemos un dia para nosotras tres-dijo con otra sonrisa falsa pero Bella me seguía viendo un poco preocupada- Oh vamos Bella no me pasa nada-

-Renesme Carlie yo a ti te conozco mejor que ah nadie a ti te pasa algo y los averiguaremos verdad Alice- dijo mientras le golpeaba el hombro a Alice que estaba viendo algo en la tele y ni se había dado cuenta de que como estaba yo.

-Si claro Bella-dijo mientras volteaba y me veía- Oh Nessie que tienes por dios has estado llorando que te paso?-

-Ya les dije que nada- dije un poco cabreada.

-Nessie vamos puedes confiar en nosotras dinos que paso porque has estado llorando y no me digas que no es por nada que bien te conozco- me dijo Bella mientras me sentaba en un sillón junto a ella y al otro lado Alice. Me tenia que desahogar con alguien lo tenia que hacer sino me mataría-

-E…es….que…BELLA ME SIENTO PESIMA ME QUIERO MORIR-dije bañada en lágrimas.

-Oh Nessie que es lo que ah pasado- me dijo Bella mientras me abrazaba ella siempre tan buena conmigo por eso la quería tanto.

-Por dios mujer dinos que ah pasado quien te aiga hecho llorar lo mataremos-dijo Alice tratando de animarme pero no pudo.

-Es…que…fui al café donde…me había citado con Jacob y Leah…y…y-dije mientras más lágrimas salían de mí.

-Nada de lo que aiga pasado ahí, es suficiente como para que llores tanto- me dijo Bella mientras me seguía abrasando. O era ahora o nunca me tenía que desahogar.

-Es que…JacobyLeahsonnovios-lo dije demasiado rápido esas palabras me asían tanto daño.

-Por dios Nessie dímelo mas despacio que no entendí nada-me dijo Alice

-Jacob y Leah son novios-dije con un suspiro y volviendo a llorar en el hombro de mi casi hermana Bella.

-Oh por dios Nessie tranquila-dijo Bella-ese idiota se va a arrepentir va a ver que no será feliz con esa chica con la única que será feliz es contigo pero por favor tranquilízate quieres.

-Tranquila Nessie ahora llora desahógate todo lo que quieras pero solo hoy, mañana será otro día- me dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

Y así pase toda la noche llorando en el hombro de mis amigas hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo

Entonces desperté ya que hoy gritar a Bella.

-Oh por dios, mira, no quiero que te vuelvas acercar ni a Nessie, Alice o a mi nunca mas ok tu estas muerto para nosotras ahora-dijo Bella un poco cabreada

-………………..-

-No me importa, nomás no te vuelvas aparecer en mi vista sino te golpeare con todas mis fuerzas donde más te duele-

-……………….-

-na na nada de peros así que aléjate de nosotras-

-……………….-

-Adiós para SIEMPRE-dijo Bella mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-bella-dije un poco asustada por como acababa de oír a Bella.

-Oh Nessie dios mío ven vamos a la cama en un rato llega Alice con el desayuno tu por mientras sigue descansando-

-Bella te puedo hacer una pregunta-dije- espero no te moleste-

-Claro Nessie la que quieras- me contesto mientras me sonreía

-Con quien hablabas?-se quedo como en shock- es que sin querer te escuche y estabas muy cabreada y eso no es típico te ti- dije con la cabeza gacha por miedo de que se aiga enojado por haberla escuchado

-Nadie con importancia solo una persona que quería fuera de mi vida nada mas-

-Ok-

Así paso el tiempo, desayunamos en paz, y platicamos un poco me dijeron las chicas que lo mejor seria alejarme un poco de Jacob entonces me invitaron a vivir con ellas durante un tiempo y yo gustosa acepte, de eso han pasado ya dos meses, todo era perfecto pero me faltaba algo me faltaba mi Jacob, cuando me hablaban no les contestaba y en el trabajo nunca los atendía……

_**Jacob POV.**_

Han pasado ya dos meses desde la ultima vez que oí su voz que vi su encantadora sonrisa, dos meses de tortura sin ver a Nessie, pero ahora me tenia que preocupar por mi novia Leah que me duele mucho decirlo pero es que la amo o eso es lo que pienso la verdad ya no se. Esa noche donde mi amistad con Nessie se arruino y no se por que rayos…

_**Flash Back**_

_-Oh!! Hola Nessie- saludo Leah parándose de la mesa junto conmigo agarrados de la mano y__ vi como a mi amiga se le humedecían un poco lo ojos o es mi imaginación._

_-Hola chicos!!-nos saludo dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada uno que bien se sentía ese rose con sus labios._

_-Bueno Nessie te tenemos una muy bueno noticia que darte- le dije con una sonrisa de esas sonrisas que solo son para ella_

_-Bueno pues díganmela se ve que es muy buena ya que los dos están muy felices-dijo como un poco triste_

_-Es que bueno….ay como decirlo….es que hay es tanta emoción-dijo Leah con un poco de rubor._

_-Bueno chicos vamos que eh quedado con Bella y Alice y me han de estar esperando-dijo un poco triste pero porque rayos estaba triste?_

_-Bueno es que yo y Leah hemos estado saliendo últimamente-dije - espero no se moleste que salgamos sin ti-agregué_

_-Oh claro no me molesta para nada-dijo un poco pensativa._

_-Pues ayer después de irte a llevar le pedí a Leah que fuera mi novia-dije entonces la vi llorar o por dios esta llorando no no ella no debe de llorar nunca de los nunca._

_-Nessie estas bien? estas llorando- dijo Leah acercándose a ella_

_-No es nada solo que lloro de felicidad por fin están juntos me alegro por ustedes-contesto alejándose un poco de nosotros pero porque rayos hizo eso._

_-Verdad que es lo mejor-dijo Leah_

_-Claro Leah es lo mejor, estoy muy feliz por ustedes espero sean muy felices-dijo mientras sus hermosos ojos se volvían a humedecer_

_-Bueno bueno vamos a tomarnos un café y a platicar un poco más-dije tratatando de cambiar de tema._

_-Lo siento pero tengo que irme eh quedado con Bella y Alice y no las puedo hacer esperar más-dijo mientras salía del lugar corriendo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Leah dijo que ah de haber estado muy apurada. Pero no supe más de ella entonces al día siguiente para saber si estaba bien llame a la casa de Bella seguro estaría ahí con ella entonces me contesto y paso lo que menos esperaba.

_**Flash Back**_

_-alo? Casa de Bella y Alice quien habla?-me contesto Bella_

_-Hola Bella soy Jacob quería saber si Nessie se encontraba bien ya que ayer me preocupe por como vi que salio del café-_

_-Oh Black que te importa, y si ella esta bien y no gracias a ti y esta durmiendo por si me disculpas- dijo con un todo que nunca había usado en mi._

_-No espera Bella es que quiero hablar con ella para saber por que salio así del café-_

_-Si como si te importara mucho Nessie no seas hipócrito Black-_

_-No es verdad Bella estoy preocupado por ella-_

-_Oh por dios, mira, no quiero que te vuelvas acercar ni a Nessie, Alice o a mi nunca mas ok tu estas muerto para nosotras ahora-contesto Bella un poco cabreada_

_- Vamos Bella tu sabes que Nessie es mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria-_

_-No me importa, nomás no te vuelvas aparecer en mi vista sino te golpeare con todas mis fuerzas donde más te duele-_

_-pero…pero..Bella necesito hablar con ella.-_

_-na na nada de peros así que aléjate de nosotras-_

_-Oh por dios Bella déjame hablar con ella-roge_

-Adiós para SIEMPRE-dijo y me colgó..

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Después de eso ya no supe más de ella la llamaba pero no me contestaba iba a su trabajo y me decían que no se encontraba, iba a su casa y no había nadie, una semana después me entere que no había vuelto en esos dos meses. Ni a mi ni a Leah nos contestaba. Pero bueno tenia que disfrutar de mi novia ahora, pronto regresara todo a la normalidad, o eso espero, pero de todos modos sigo preocupado como estará mi Nessie?......

**Espero les guste el fic es el primero que escribo y no se mucho de esto bueno me voy**

**Dejen sus comentarios**


End file.
